


Tender

by stayliving



Series: Klaine Prompts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayliving/pseuds/stayliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adj. Tender /ˈten-dər/<br/>1. Showing gentleness and concern or sympathy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to get adjusted to the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He rolled over onto his back, a soft groan escaping his lips upon realizing that he hadn’t spent the night alone. He couldn’t keep the smile from forming on his face as he rolled the rest of the way over to gaze at his boyfriend.

 

As creepy as it sounded, he loved watching Kurt sleep. Blaine loved how his eyelids fluttered every so often; he loved the rise and fall of his chest and the way his fussy hair stuck up in every direction while still trying to desperately cling to his forehead. Kurt looked so happy and peaceful as he slept, and watching him made Blaine’s heart leap in his chest.

 

Without thinking, he reached out and ran his fingertips along Kurt’s hairline to push it away from his face then leaned over to press his lips against his forehead. The skin beneath his lips wrinkled as Kurt shifted underneath him, and Blaine pulled away to find his boyfriend’s eyes staring back at him.

 

Blaine bit back a smile and nuzzled his face into Kurt’s neck as last night came flooding back to him all at once. Kurt’s fingers grazed along his spine gently, making him arch into the touch, his breath quickening as Blaine ghosted his lips across Kurt’s clavicle.

 

It was a few moments before either boy spoke, both content with just lying there with their fingertips and lips sweeping over smooth, bare flesh.

 

Kurt hissed, wincing, as he moved in a way that caused a sharp pain to shoot up his back. Blaine pulled away, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“How’re you feeling? I… I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?”

 

Kurt shook his head before settling back down in bed.

 

“No! God, no. Last night was… Perfect. I’m just a little sore’s all.”

 

Kurt’s face turned crimson, which in turn made the other duck his head down, his own cheeks heating up. Without saying another word, Blaine lay back down beside his boyfriend, then wrapped his arms around him to pull Kurt’s back against his chest. He trailed gentle kisses between his shoulder blades, the pad of his thumb sweeping tenderly across his chest.


End file.
